minha vingança, minha perdição
by s2 Angel Guardian s2
Summary: ele ueria se vingar, mas acabou se perdendo em meio de sua vingança. nao sou boa em resumo,
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha não me pertence

Minha vingança minha perdição

Capitulo 1

Londres, maio de 1810

Já era tarde, a casa de jogo clandestina de jogos particular hospedava a uma multidão considerável. Bebidas alcoólicas corriam livremente, os convidados bebiam grandes quantidades de clarete e champanhe acompanhando um delicioso jantar. Não obstante, sob as risadas e conversas, espalhava-se uma grave corrente subterrânea entre os jogadores, e nobres que jogavam e desfrutavam de jogos de dados e jogos de cartas.

Do outro lado da sala, á uma discreta distância, Kagome higurashi observava seu justiceiro na mesa de cartas, que só de olhar dava um nó no estômago, tratava de examiná-lo com imparcialidade.

Lorde Sem. O nome parecia muito apropriado. Ela não apreciava marcas de dissolução naquele rosto sem piedade mais bonito, não apesar de uma perversa expressão em seus penetrantes olhos dourados que chamavam a atenção.

Kagome agitou a cabeça consciente de ser culpada por sua curiosidade. Entretanto, lorde Taisho era um homem cativante, com seus negros cabelos e seus belos traços severo. Sua forma física combinava com seu porte moreno e sua masculinidade: era alto, ágil, musculoso e atrativo. Sua jaqueta preta parecia ter sido moldada sobre seus elegantes ombros.

Tinha ido a Londres expressamente para buscá-lo. Para evitar que ele destruísse sua família por vingança.

Ao que parece, não era a única em quem o barão despertava interesse. Depois dela, captou uma conversa que sussurravam duas damas.

—Vejo, como de costume, inuyasha causa estragos nas mesas de jogo.

—Não posso compreender a razão pela qual se queixava petulante a segunda voz.

-É tão rico como Creio. Não precisa aumentar sua fortuna.

A primeira mulher pôs-se a rir.

—Vamos! Está despeitada porque decidiu te ignorar toda a noite. Confessa querida, se o irresistível lorde Sem te chamasse, cairia a seus pés.

Kagome olhou de novo de modo involuntário ao famoso nobre, como havia feito toda a noite. Compreendia perfeitamente por que as mulheres ficavam fascinadas. A combinação refinada a elegância e virilidade chamavam a atenção, enquanto que seu abundante e perverso encanto representava um atrativo perigoso para o sexo feminino.

Kagome se estremeceu face ao olhar as velas que resplandeciam nos abajures de lustre de cristal que ofereciam uma acolhedora e quente em seus ombros nus. Vestia um traje de cintura de cetim cor esmeralda que, embora tivesse três temporadas, confiava em seu pronunciado decote que atrairia um libertino do estilo do barão.

Entre o mundinho galante era conhecido como lorde Sem. Desde o dia de seu desastroso matrimônio, kagome sabia da existência do infame aristocrata. Embora nunca tivessem sido formalmente apresentados, em uma ocasião tinham frequentado círculos sociais similares. inuyasha taisho era famoso por suas escandalosas conquistas nos brilhantes salões de baile e quartos europeus. Diziam que elevava a perversidade no seu máximo.

Como podia prevalecer um homem como aquele? Como podia ela fazer previsão de valores?

Estava farta de libertinos. Seu falecido marido tinha a feito sentir desprezo pelos esbanjadores e os crápulas. Todos seus instintos femininos á advertiam que mantivesse a distância do perverso lorde taisho. Entretanto, estava tão desesperada para abordá-lo aquela noite.

—Quer utilizar a ronda, milorde? —perguntou a repartidora de cartas ao barão.

Um repentino silêncio invadiu a sala de jogo.

kagome estava bastante familiarizada com o jogo de cartas para saber que «utilizar a ronda» significava apostar pela ordem em que as três últimas cartas seriam repartidas na caixa. A casa tinha os bancos e as probabilidades de aposta de cinco contra um.

Os chamativos traços do barão exibiam uma expressão indiferente, inclusive um pouco aborrecida, enquanto predizia a ordem da partilhados, seis, rei— como se não se achasse no jogo uma fortuna.

Kagome conteve o fôlego, igualmente ao resto da multidão, enquanto a repartidora girava as cartas uma a uma... Duas de espadas. Seis de Bastos. Rei de corações.

Lorde taisho acabava de ganhar vinte mil libras.

O alto cavalheiro que estava junto a ele riu sonoramente e deu uma amistosa palmada nas costas.

—Céus, inuyasha! Declaro que tenha uma sorte do diabo! Suponho que não desejará confessar seu segredo, verdade?

Sua boca bem modelada se iluminou com um sorriso.

—Não existe nenhum secreto, miroku. Tenho por norma apostar por uma dama. Neste caso, reina.

Naquele momento lorde taisho levantou o olhar. Com grande impressão ele olhou para kagome e ela olhou diretamente para o outro lado da sala. Seus olhos tinham a impressionante cor da fumaça prateada e eram quentes. Ela sentiu uma espécie de fagulhas em seus sapatos de cetim.

Consternada ao descobrir que tremia, voltou-se a tomar um gole de vinho para fortalecer seus nervos.

—Condenado Souta... —murmurou entre dentes.

Seu esperto irmão a tinha colocado em uma situação insustentável ao jogar o patrimônio familiar com aquele homem. Mas ela estava decidida a recuperá-lo.

Passou as seguintes horas vagando pelo salão de jogos e mantendo seu receoso olhar em lorde taisho enquanto pensava em procurar alguém que pudesse apresentá-los ou maquinar algum outro meio para falar com ele. Não era conveniente parecer desesperada, e tampouco queria provocar fofocas abordando-o em publicou. Já era bastante arriscado haver-se apresentado sozinha em uma casa de jogos clandestina, utilizando a assinatura do sócio de seu irmão para conseguir o acesso. Levava na face uma semimáscara para dissimular sua identidade, aquela noite se encontravam ali vários amigões de seu falecido marido que a reconheceriam se promovesse um tumulto.

Por fim decidiu que o melhor seria o cruzamento de olhares de encontro casual e logo pedir a ele que sustentasse um bate-papo particular com ela. Não gostava do papel de suplicante, mas tão somente gostaria de sua misericórdia e confiar em que naquela alma dissoluta ficasse no extremo da decência humana.

Eram quase três da manhã quando chegou sua oportunidade. Lorde taisho tinha recolhido seus lucros e se dispunha a deixar a sala de jogos.

Embora procurasse não manifestar pressa, kagome conseguiu chegar à porta antes que ela detenha o suficiente para deixar cair seu lenço no tapete. Era uma tática evidente para atrair sua atenção, mas confiava em que ele se sentisse o bastante adulado para perdoar tal artifício.

O homem se inclinou com cavalheirismo para recolher o lenço e entregou com uma gentil inclinação.

—Acredito que é sua senhora.

Enquanto ele entregava o objeto, roçou-lhe a mão com seus largos dedos, não esteve segura se foi por acidente ou de modo intencionado. Pensou que seu olhar era mais surpreendente que seu quente contato. Depois de atravessar a máscara, seus olhos conectaram com os dela e a cativou.

Por uns momentos, kagome permaneceu imóvel, olhando-o. Com um semi sorriso daqueles lábios sensuais ostentando certa medida de seu famoso encanto, mas seu rosto estava atento, os olhos transbordando de aguda inteligência. kagome se advertiu que nunca devia subestimar aquele homem.

Exibiu um sorriso forçado e murmurou seu reconhecimento enquanto aceitava o lenço.

—O que descuidada sou! —exclamou, há mesmo tempo que retirava a mão.

No olhar de taisho tinha um indício de dúvida, mas deixou acontecer à mentira sem questioná-la.

—Lamento não ter tido o prazer de conhecê-la.

—Sou kagome higurashi.

Ele a olhou com um olhar observador, como se seu nome não despertasse nenhuma lembrança.

—Acredito que conheceu meu falecido marido, sir kouga higurashi.

—Ah, sim! Fomos membros dos mesmos clubes.

kouga tinha encontrado a morte em um duelo por uma bailarina da ópera, mas se lorde taisho estava informado do escândalo, era muito galante —ou muito indiferente— para mencioná-lo.

—No que posso servi-la lady higurashi?

Ao ver que ela emudecia acrescentou com suavidade:

—Evidentemente, deseja algo de mim.

Seu olhar era interrogativo, inquisitivo, embora seu sorriso mostrasse um encanto auto-objetivo.

—Desculpe-me, mas não posso deixar de advertir se uma bela dama me observa toda a noite.

kagome se ruborizou diante de sua franqueza. Só um audacioso patife mencionaria o interesse de uma dama.

—Sinceramente...

—Sim, sejamos sinceros, é obvio.

Seu brando semblante tinha um pingo de cinismo.

—Sinceramente, confiava em poder falar de um assunto de certa urgência, milorde.

—Me considere a seu serviço —ofereceu ele. Assinalou para a porta e acrescentou: — Posso acompanhá-la em sua carruagem?

—Seria muito amável por sua parte.

Ela atravessou a porta precedendo que ele a seguia e se posicionou a seu lado.

—Confesso que despertou minha curiosidade - reconheceu o barão enquanto cruzavam o salão por volta da ampla escada. — Enquanto você examinava minha pessoa durante toda a noite parecia ter interesse, talvez cálculo. Não precisamente, não era um flerte, não era paquera nem nada absolutamente amoroso.

—Temo-me que nunca dominarei a arte da paquera-repôs kagome tensa, incomodada por ele ter conseguido pôr ela tão facilmente à defensiva.

—Importaria, em me dizer o que gera tal gravidade?

—souta, lorde kazumi, é meu irmão-explicou ela com voz conservadora.

O homem se deteve com brutalidade. Dirigiu seus olhos para ela, que de repente eram de um dourado intenso e tormentoso. Sua cólera era inconfundível.

Mesmo com sua expressão potencialmente letal, ela prosseguiu.

—Por favor, desejo discutir sua aposta com souta.

—Veio a pagar sua dívida?

—Não... Exatamente.

—O que é isso... Exatamente?

kagome exalou um profundo suspiro. Fazia duas noites, que lorde taisho tinha desafiado o seu irmão num jogo de centenas. Souta tinha jogado imprudentemente, chegado muito longe, e tinha perdido toda sua herança, os imóveis higurashi e a luxuosa mansão de Londres, sem deixar nada, para quem dependia delas, pudessem viver.

kagome não estava especialmente acovardada ante a perspectiva de passar o resto de sua vida em refinada pobreza. Tinha resistido coisas piores. Mas deveria ter tido em conta a sua mãe e irmãs. Uma coisa era viver com os credores mordendo os talões e outra, ver-se literalmente arrojada na rua para morrer de fome.

—Vim em nome de minha família. Eu confiava em... Que poderia considerar, pelo menos parcialmente... Perdoar a dívida de honra de souta.

taisho a olhou com fixidez.

—Sem dúvida você está brincando.

—Não. repôs ela com voz firme.

— Falo totalmente sério. Veja, ele tem duas irmãs mais jovens para preocupar-se e uma mãe anciã.

—Não compreendo o que pode me importar às circunstâncias de sua família, lady higurashi.

—Suponho que não. Reclamo dos imóveis higurashi que se privou de seus únicos meios de subsistência.

—Certamente é muito desafortunado.

Seu tom não transmitia nenhum remorso.

kagome, desmotivada, fez um tentativa de advogar por sua causa.

—Meu irmão não é nenhum jogador profissional, milorde. Não tinha nenhum direito a arriscar nosso patrimônio familiar.

—Então não deveria havê-lo feito.

—Conforme tenho entendido, deixou você pouca opção. Sem dúvida não negará que o desafiou deliberadamente a jogar às cartas, verdade?

—Não nego. Pode considerar-se afortunado de que não seguisse meu primeiro impulso e disparasse um balaço.

kagome se sentiu empalidecer. taisho era famoso como atirador de primeiro e perito espadachim. Tinha intervindo em dois duelos que ela soubesse e sem dúvida mais que ela ignorava.

—Pergunto-me por que não o fez —murmurou.

taisho apertou seu maxilar.

—Um duelo só teria agravado o escândalo de minha irmã.

—Não estou a par de todos os detalhes —explicou kagome em voz baixa, — mas estou inteirada da lesão de sua irmã.

—Então saberá que ficou inválida, talvez para toda a vida.

—Sim e estou terrivelmente com pena.

—De verdade?

A seca interrogação era cínica, inclusive selvagem.

Sim, igual a meu irmão. souta lamenta profundamente seu comportamento com sua irmã. Foi cruel e imperdoável. A conduta de um jovem desconsiderado caprichoso.

Ao ver que lorde taisho não respondia kagome dirigiu um olhar suplicante.

—Sei o quanto meu irmão pode ser egoísta. É jovem e um pouco desmiolado. Sem dúvida um homem com uma reputação que você tem pode compreender. Circulam rumores de que se permitiram muitas loucuras.

—Nestes momentos não se acha em questão meu caráter.

—Não, mas... Suplico que o reconsidere. Meu irmão é só um menino.

—Evidentemente. Um homem não enviaria a sua irmã a suplicar em seu lugar.

Dispunha-se a protestar dizendo que souta não a tinha enviado, mas não era de tudo certo. Certamente, ele não tinha posto objeções quando ela declarou sua intenção de ir procurar lorde Sem.

kagome pôs sua mão no braço do nobre implorando.

—Não tem misericórdia, milorde? Nenhuma classe de compaixão?

O homem marcou um músculo no rosto.

—Seu irmão não merece compaixão. Destruiu algo que era precioso para mim e eu na minha vez destruí ele.

A declaração era fria, desumana, implacável.

Taisho olhou depreciativa a delicada mão que o retinha.

—Minha carruagem aguarda lady higurashii. Não tenho por costume deixar esperando aos cavalos.

Retrocedeu uns passos deliberadamente. Logo se voltou e kagome, consternada e desesperada, ficou observando sua retirada.

kagome conteve ferozmente suas lágrimas enquanto entravam na luxuosa mansão londrina que sua família havia possuído desde quatro gerações. Poucas vezes tinha chorado durante o desagradável período de sua vida em que se viu unida a um famoso libertino, nem nos dois difíceis anos que seguiram à morte de sir kouga higurashi, e não choraria agora.

Desmotivada, subiu a escada que conduzia ao salão. Seu irmão tinha aberto a casa para a temporada, embora mal pudesse permitir.

souta a aguardava no salão, passeando ansioso de um lado a outro do tapete. kagome esteve observando um momento perguntando-se cadê aquele moço encantador que ela recordava da infância ele se tornou tão insensato.

Mas sabia a resposta.

Como filho único e favorito tinha sido criado com desenfreada licença por seus pais consentidores e tolerantes. A falta de disciplina sem dúvida resultou em sua ruína.

— Tudo bem? —Perguntou souta no instante em que a avistou. —O viu?

souta era tão alto como ela e ambos possuíam traços bastante parecidos. Seus cabelos, negros, enquanto que seus olhos azuis eram luminosos e estavam acostumados a brilhar quando ria. Mas naqueles momentos só mostravam inquietação.

—Sim, obtive uma entrevista com lorde taisho —respondeu kagome enquanto entrava na estadia.

— Se negou a falar uma vez que descobriu minha relação contigo.

—Então estou perdido —disse souta roucamente.

Desejava discutir com ele, consolá-lo, abraçá-lo e fazer desaparecer seus problemas, mas ele tinha razão: todos estavam perdidos. Deixou-se cair pesadamente no estofado azul.

souta se sentou em uma poltrona que estava junto a ela e colocou a mãos no rosto.

Depois de um longo momento perguntou com voz firme:

—Negou a negociar?

—Não chegamos ao ponto de discutir negociações. Não desejava negociar nada comigo.

—Maldito seja!

Não pela primeira vez kagome sentiu uma onda de ira ante o esforço infantil de seu irmão de jogar a culpa nos outros.

—Dificilmente pode esperar que lorde taisho devolvesse os imóveis que você jogou com tanta imprudência só porque uma desconhecida o pedia.

—propõe me arruinar.

—E você pode censurar? Sua irmã sofreu... Por sua culpa, permito-me acrescentar. Acaso nunca volte a caminhar. Ou talvez, muito convenientemente, esqueceu esse pequeno detalhe?

—Não esqueci! —souta mexeu nos cabelos.

—Não acredito que lamente há todos os instantes minha insensata conduta?

—O que pôde te levar a ser tão cruel com uma jovem?

—Não sei. —Levantou o olhar e em seus negros olhos se lia dor e remorso.

—Começou simplesmente como uma brincadeira, uma aposta, um meio de ganhar uma soma substanciosa de meus companheiros de jogos. Com os bolsos vazios, necessitava do dinheiro. E talvez estivesse um pouco...

—um pouco o que?

—Aborrecido.

—Caçar no campo não te dava bastante prazer? Não eram suficiente diversão às brigas de galos e os encontros de boxe? —kagome se manifestava com um tom duro e ridicularizava-o.

— De modo que tinha que arruinar a vida de uma jovem. Destruir sua reputação e convertê-la em uma inválida prostrada em uma cama.

O rosto de souta refletia sua angústia.

—Nunca me propus chegar tão longe, deve acreditar em mim.

—O que te propunha então?

Ele exalou um profundo suspiro.

—Já tinha dito isso. Ganhar uma aposta, simplesmente isso. Quando conhecemos a senhorita taisho em uma reunião...

Suponho que todos tínhamos tomado muito clarete com antecipação. Ao princípio, a discussão se centrou em como tirar sua feroz carabina, mas de algum modo o objetivo se voltou mais sério. Acabei apostando que poderia faze - lá se apaixonar. Cortejá-la resultou... Muito mais fácil do que tinha esperado. —Inclinou a cabeça.

—rim tinha levado uma resistência, estava ansiosa de... Afeto

—De modo que depois de algumas semanas de encontros clandestinos a atraiu para uma casa vazia com a promessa de fuga. Não pretendeu em nenhum momento um honorável casamento?

—Não estava me importando com minhas intenções. Nunca teria podido me casar com ela, embora o tivesse desejado. É uma herdeira, embora não entrasse em posse de sua fortuna dentro de três anos. taisho a teria deixado sem um tostão se tivesse casado sem sua permissão.

Em seu favor cabia dizer que a expressão do souta era envergonhada. kagome suspirou. Sabia muito bem como irritava seu estado financeiro, mas era relevante lamentar sua falta de medidas, tratava-se de um mal de família.

Seu pai tinha sido um pobre administrador sem cabeça para os negócios. Confiou em que sua filha mais velha repararia a fortuna familiar com um grande enlace e convenceu a kagome para que se casasse com um jovem barão que esbanjou sua vasta herança e encontrou a morte em um duelo sem sentido ao cabo de um ano. Pouco depois, da morte de seu pai em um acidente eqüestre,kagome tinha fugido de Londres e retornado a seu lar para viver com sua família.

Depois, tinha passado dois anos dirigindo a casa e tratando de convencer a sua adoentada mãe e a duas irmãs menores para que vivessem de acordo com seus humildes meios. Entretanto, souta era o principal problema, porque exigia recursos para financiar seus prazeres e reduzia seus já minguados ganhos com jogo e mulheres.

Mas se antes estavam em situação sombria, naqueles momentos era extrema.

—Talvez sango pudesse encontrar um bom partido —sugeriu souta em voz baixa.

—Não! Impossível! —exclamou kagome furiosa.

sango tinha somente quinze anos e yumi treze. Enquanto ficasse um sopro de fôlego no corpo, suas irmãs não seriam vendidas por riqueza e posição, como tinham feito com ela.

—O que propõe então?

Esfregou-se as têmporas com ar cansado.

—Talvez poderíamos simplesmente nos negar a desocupar as terras. Lorde taisho acaso ter que avisar aos oficiais.

souta negou com a cabeça.

—Minha obrigação com lorde Sem é uma dívida de honra. Deve ser paga embora como consequência todos morramos de fome.

Ela o olhou sentindo crescer de novo sua ira.

—Perdeste nossas propriedades, nossas únicas fontes de ganhos e só pode pensar em sua preciosa honra de cavalheiro?

—Se não poder pagar, talvez devesse me dar um tiro na cabeça.

—Não fale assim, souta —exclamou ela com dureza.

Ele pareceu não havê-la ouvido.

—Talvez mereça uma bala. Quando ela caiu... —Fechou e apertou os olhos.

—Pensei que a tinha matado.

Sua expressão era torturada, aturdida, e kagome se assustou.

—souta, rogo a você isso!

Levantou-se com súbita ternura e foi a ajoelhar-se diante dele com seu luxuoso vestido. Agarrou suas mãos e viu que estavam geladas.

—Não podemos trocar o passado — Disse só podemos nos esforçar por ser melhores no futuro.

Ele assentiu por uns momentos.

—Tranquiliza seus temores, por favor, querida irmã. Não tenho coragem para pôr fim a minha vida com minhas próprias mãos. Não tenho sua coragem.

kagome tentou desviar o curso de seus sombrios pensamentos com o coração com pena por ele.

—O que dizem os doutores sobre a situação da senhorita taisho?

Ele suspirou profundamente.

—Não sei. Não me permitem me aproximar dela. Queria... Queria poder ajudar em algo. Essa era minha intenção ao visitar lorde taisho esta semana, assim que ele retornou ao campo. Quando me convidou a ir a seu clube, pensei que podia me haver perdoado... Quão tolo fui...

souta forçou um torpe sorriso.

—Suponho que posso me considerar afortunado de que escolhesse esse meio de vingar-se em vez de me desafiar a um duelo. Sei que mereço sua cólera. Se alguém tivesse tratado minhas irmãs de modo tão horroroso, teria desejado matá-lo.

kagome se sentiu mais calma. Seu irmão não era um mau homem, a não ser simplesmente débil. E ela o amava de maneira íntima. Certo que era um patife, mas a tinha apoiado durante seu difícil matrimônio e a tinha feito rir em momentos de sua vida em que tinha poucos motivos de alegria. E parecia realmente causar pena por seu abominável acidente com a irmã de lorde taisho.

—Algo nos ocorrerá, taisho. Prometo isso. Não permitirei que nossa mãe e nossas irmãs sejam jogadas na rua para morrer de fome.

Era dilacerador observar a implorante esperança de seu olhar.

—O que pode fazer?

—Não sei, mas ainda não desisti de tratar de convencer lorde taisho para que desista.

—Ele deseja vingança.

—Eu sei.

Estremeceu ao recordar o tormentoso olhar que parecia haver-se infiltrado em sua própria alma. A pesada imagem surgiu em sua mente: era elegante, viril, perigoso. O perverso lorde Sem era um homem temeroso.


	2. Chapter 2

Bem ai esta o capitulo dois espero que gostem

Capitulo 2

—É um diabo cruel —murmurou, mas não aceitarei ainda a derrota.

Cheia de agitação, Kagome descendeu da carruagem de aluguel para encontrar-se diante da magnífica residência de taisho na moderna Mayfair. Com um estremecimento, colocou o capuz da capa que emoldurava seu rosto, usava como amparo contra a cinza garoa matinal ou para ocultar sua identidade. Uma dama não visitava o lar de um cavalheiro, em especial de alguém com a fama e reputação de lorde Sem.

Não obstante, impulsionava o desespero. kagome fez provisão de toda sua força de vontade e subiu os degraus de mármore até a imponente porta principal. Quando se apresentou um majestoso mordomo, entregou seu cartão. O ancião servente não moveu sequer uma sobrancelha ante a surpresa de sua presença.

—Perguntarei se sua senhoria está em casa.

—Deseja aguardar no salão azul?

Aceitou a oferta. Ao entrar no salão deixou cair o capuz, mas permaneceu de pé, sem deixar de reparar na elegância do ambiente, que revelava bom gosto e riqueza. Naqueles momentos, as portas do inferno teriam sido mais atraentes.

Desprezava aos nobres licenciosos. Inuyasha taisho, lorde Sem, eram crápulas de primeira classe. Conhecia como eles dirigiam a célebre Liga Fogo do Inferno, uma confraria de depravação integrada por cavalheiros enriquecidos, que seguia o modelo do clube de similar nome que ganhou merecida má fama fazia meio século.

Mesmo assim, tinha alguma esperança de salvar os imóveis kazumi, teria que reprimir seu desagrado.

Ao cabo de uns momentos apareceu no salão um jovem cavalheiro que se inclinou cortesmente enquanto a inspecionava curioso atrás de seus óculos.

—Lady higurashi? Sou George Haskell, secretário de sua senhoria. Pediu-me que pergunte se posso ser útil.

—Não está lorde taisho em casa? —perguntou ela sem sentir-se surpreendida ao ver-se atendida por um empregado.

— Esta se preparando para sair. Sinto muito se pudesse lhe ser útil.

—Temo-me que não é provável. Vim por uma questão de certa urgência que só sua senhoria pode tratar comigo. —Sorriu timidamente e pediu desculpa, mas acrescentou com decisão: — diga que aguardarei que volte?

O senhor Haskell inclinou a cabeça e se retirou. Retornou em seguida com expressão preocupada.

—Sua senhoria me encarrega de te dizer que lhe concederá uma breve entrevista... Vamos, milady. Tem a bondade de me seguir?

Esperava que a conduzisse a um salão, mas quando estavam subido a ampla escada, o secretário a levou por um vasto salão até chegar em uma sala privada. Haskell a deixou depois de uma inclinação e meneando a cabeça com evidente desaprovação.

kagome observou ao entrar que a estadia era ampla e que estava decorada elegantemente em cores carmesim e dourado, com moveis de rico mogno. No centro da vasta sala havia um enorme leito cujas roupas ainda estavam revoltas.

Sentiu acelerar os batimentos do coração de seu: era o dormitório de lorde Sem.

—Passe —disse alguém com tom lânguido e sardônico do outro lado do quarto.

Kagome deu um só passo e se deteve bruscamente. O perverso cavalheiro ia sem camisa; vestia só calças e botas. A extensão de sua pele nua era imponente. De amplos ombros, peito robusto que sublinhava sua massa musculosa, um estômago duro e liso e estreitos quadris, tinha a aparência de um deus grego. Sua musculatura sugeria sua dedicação aos esportes atléticos. E isso se somava o fato de que era perigosamente formoso, fez com que o pulso de kagome se acelerasse.

Tinha esquecido o terrível impacto que causava aquele homem.

Ele a beneficiou com um sorriso de desculpa enquanto colocava uma folgada camisa de cambraia.

—Desculpe-me por receber uma dama em tal estado de nudez, mas você insistiu.

Era verdade que tinha feito. Mesmo assim, compreendeu que o fato de que a recebesse ali era com um intento de intimidá-la. Sim, sabia que tinha visitado seu dormitório uma guarida de iniqüidade sem dúvida, ela se veria totalmente comprometida. Entretanto, não estava em condições de desafiá-lo. Se queria ter alguma esperança de convencê-lo, deveria engolir sua consternação e seu nervosismo.

—Posso me arrumar sozinho —disse taisho ao criado que ajudava ele.

Agarrou o resto da roupa e se despediu da ajuda do criado, que se inclinou e se retirou obediente.

kagome, a sós com o primeiro libertino de Londres, fez um fútil intento de tranqüilizar seu descontrolado pulso.

—Importa que continue me vestindo?

taisho foi para o espelho de corpo inteiro, onde se dedicou a atar o lenço com consumada perícia.

—Apressa-me o tempo. Não desejo chegar tarde a uma entrevista com meu alfaiate. Meu secretário espera que ocupe meu posto na Câmara dos Lores, e requer que vá convenientemente vestido.

Seu seco tom sugeria cínica diversão, mas kagome não podia acreditar que preocupasse muito sua vestimenta.

Era um esperto audaz, com um sentido natural arrogância, mas não era um almofadinha. E não tinha nenhuma necessidade de confiar em seu alfaiate para apresentar um aspecto favorável. Os homens temiam e respeitavam ele, enquanto que só com seu aspecto e encanto tinha seduzido legiões de mulheres. kagome não podia negar que todos seus instintos femininos cobravam vida em sua presença. Aqueles olhos surpreendentemente dourados, rodeados por espessas pestanas, podiam-se qualificar de formosos.

Tragou saliva até que conseguiu encontrar sua voz.

—Obrigado por falar comigo —começou em tom conciliatório.

No espelho se refletiu um rápido sorriso masculino.

—Não tenho outra opção que ceder graciosamente milady. Você é muito persistente... E suspeito que esteja bastante decidida a acampar em minha porta.

—A necessidade obriga a isso. Mas só desejo dez minutos de seu valioso tempo.

—Pode contar com seus dez minutos, mas advirto que dez horas não bastariam para que trocasse de opinião com respeito a seu irmão. Senta-se, por favor.

kagome olhou as poltronas com enfeites que estavam diante e a espreguiçadeira junto à janela.

—Obrigado, mas prefiro ficar de pé.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para dar a entender sua indiferença e se fez um elegante laço no lenço.

—Sabe seu irmão que você está aqui?

—Não. E não tenho intenção de dizer escandalizaria se soubesse sequer que visitei você, e mais ainda que me recebeu em seu quarto.

—Pelo famoso saqueador da virtude feminina que sou? —inquiriu ele ironicamente.

—Odeio desiludi-la, mas não estou à espera de femininas indefesas para encantar.

Olhou-a através do espelho.

—Embora em seu caso confesso que poderia me sentir tentado.

Ela exalou um suspiro.

—Não se equivoca milord. Vim para discutir a dívida de honra de meu irmão.

—Muito inteligente por minha parte havê-lo suspeitado.

—Talvez não compreenda a infelicidade que é cumprir essa dívida para minha família —prosseguiu kagome esforçando-se por adotar um tom razoável.

Ele suspirou resignado.

—Deduzo que me propõe dizer isso

—Minha mãe e minhas irmãs ficarão na miséria, sem um lugar onde viver.

—Seu irmão sempre pode apelar aos prestamistas para pagar suas dívidas.

—Nenhum prestamista adiantaria tal soma sem os imóveis kazumi como garantia. Embora fora capaz de pagar sua dívida de honra com você, uma vez nas garras dos agiotas o resultado seria o mesmo. Souta perderia seus imóveis, seria encerrado na prisão dos devedores e sua família expulsa de sua casa.

—Ainda não entendo como isso me afeta.

kagome reprimiu uma zangada resposta. Não serviria de nada provocar a hostilidade de lorde taisho.

—Tem todo o direito a vingar-se de meu irmão, mas deve fazer sofrer também a sua família?

—É uma desafortunada conseqüência de suas ações.

—Não só de suas ações. Você é um jogador perito, milord. Atraiu-o a um jogo forte, assim o admitiu ontem à noite.

—Certamente, tinha toda a intenção de arruiná-lo.

—Depenar moços inexperientes deveria ser contra lei —murmurou kagome com amargura.

—Assim como destruir a vida de inocentes moças —replicou ele. Ao ver que se limitava a olhá-lo, acrescentou impaciente:

— veio para interpretar uma exemplar desaprovação, lady higurashi?

—Não. Vim para convencer de que seja razoável.

Ele ignorou seu comentário.

—souta ameaçou pegando um tiro se não conseguir encontrar um meio de sair desta dificuldade.

—Confesso que não me romperá o coração.

—Mas sim o meu.

Olhou-a nos olhos, como se valorizasse sua sinceridade. Logo sacudiu a cabeça enquanto endurecia sua expressão.

—Seu irmão deve pagar um preço por sua imprudente crueldade. Mas farei uma concessão. Se for bastante homem para vir ver-me, discutirei as condições do pagamento.

kagome aliviou o peso do coração ante sua oferta, mas não o bastante.

—Que condições são válidas se não poder pagar o seu alfaiate e muito menos uma aposta da importância de sua divida?

—Está singularmente interessada em seus assuntos financeiros, verdade?

—Tenho boas razões para isso. Dirijo os imóveis kazimi para o souta, posto que ele tenha pouca cabeça para contas.

Taisho arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—E você a tem?

—O suficiente para saber quando se encontra a sérios apuros. E devo dizer que não deve censurar totalmente por seus escassos recursos. A principal dificuldade sempre foi convencer a nossa família para que economize. Temo-me que somos esbanjadores.

Ao ver que não obtinha resposta prosseguiu:

—Não há modo de que considere reduzir a dívida?

—O que tem para oferecer em troca, milady?

kagome mordeu os lábios e inuyasha desviou seu olhar para aquela mórbida boca. Exigia um esforço para endurecer seu coração ante suas súplicas. Lady higurashi tinha uma famosa beleza e ele sempre tinha sido parcial com as mulheres formosas. Seus olhos azuis eram tão luminosos que dava vontade de inundar-se neles, enquanto que seus cabelos eram da lustrosa cor da noite, com vislumbres azulados.

Mas tinha sido bastante calculadora para casar-se com um título e propriedades e, durante seu matrimônio, tinha alternado em ambientes carregados. Podia ser o mesmo patrão que seu vicioso irmão e seu falecido marido. Sabia que sir kouga tinha dilapidado sua herança enquanto seguia um atalho de escândalos e depravação até encontrar um fim prematuro. De dar crédito aos rumores, seus amigos tinham estado mais que desejosos para consolar a sua afligida viúva. Admitiu que kagome higurashi não parecia tão superficial e vazia como outras damas elegantes, mas podia estar interpretando um papel em seu benefício.

Embora seus atrativos olhos se mostrassem receosos, seu olhar refletia uma certeza sexual que dizia claramente que sentia a atração que havia entre eles.

—Temo-me que tenho pouco á te oferecer. A morte de meu marido me deixou em circunstâncias apuradas —reconheceu sua queda.

—Nossa casa estava tão arrasada por hipotecas que, uma vez que paguei suas dívidas, não ficou nada.

—Então seria preferível que procurasse um marido rico.

Advertiu nela um desagrado.

—Embora estivesse inclinada a voltar a me casar, que não é o caso, não é o momento para que eu encontre um marido.

— Parecer ser um dilema. Mas uma mulher formosa como você sempre pode ter um amante. Ou possivelmente já o tem?

Expressava-se em tom firme, curioso.

kagome apertou os dentes.

—Não tenho nenhum amante, lorde taisho.

—Não, apesar de que não utilizo meus encantos femininos para conseguir seus fins. Suponho que o sedutor vestido que levava ontem à noite era por mim.

kagome se ruborizou, mas se manteve firme em sua posição.

taisho a repassou com o olhar da cabeça aos pés.

—Não dever ser difícil encontrar um protetor. Tem abundantes encantos para negociar. Utilize esse formoso corpo em seu proveito.

—Não sou uma mulher frívola, milord —repôs ela entre dentes, tão furiosa que ele teve que acreditar em sua sinceridade.

Sua indignação fez deter-se inuyasha. Estava acostumado com mulheres que se jogavam á seus pés. Devia considerar a seu favor que a encantada kagome não tinha tentado convencê-lo com lágrimas nem histórias retorcidas. Não se propunha enrolá-lo para conseguir um favor dele. Simplesmente, rogava-lhe com honradez que permitisse conservar sua casa.

Devia confessar que admirava sua franqueza assim como seu valor. Inclusive admirava a decidida defesa de seu irmão por muito equivocada que fosse.

Mas não era aconselhável que se permitisse abrandar-se diante dela. Kagome higurashi era inteligente, com bastante ânimo para parecer intrigante, e bastante formosa inclusive para um homem de seus enfastiados e refinados gostos. Em circunstâncias normais, gostaria de poder experimentar sentimentos compassivos ao dela, talvez inclusive fazer um jogo de sedução. Mas aquelas era uma circunstância pouco propícia. Seu irmão tinha destroçado a vida de sua inocente irmã e teria que pagar por isso.

—Alguma vez você fez algo que tenha lamentado? —dizia ela.

—souta foi criado sem nenhum conceito de responsabilidade. Nosso pai foi um pobre modelo para ele.

—Uma história edificante.

—Meu irmão é só um menino, milord.

inuyasha endureceu seu olhar.

—E minha irmã não é mais que uma menina cuja vida kazumi arruinou cruelmente.

—Não estou desculpando seu comportamento —conseguiu dizer kagome mais comedida.

—Mas pensava que você gostaria de dedicar suas energias a ajudar sua irmã em lugar de procurar vingança.

—estive guardando minhas energias para esse fim.

—De verdade? Não a deixou sozinha no campo enquanto retornava para Londres em sua existência ao prazer?

Naquele momento foi inuyasha quem apertou os lábios.

—Não vejo o que tenha a ver ver com isso, lady higurashi, mas se quer saber, estou na cidade procurando uma acompanhante para ela. A principal razão de minha vinda é ir às agências de emprego e entrevistar a possíveis candidatas.

«E visitar seu alfaiate», pensou kagome, e fez todo o possível por ocultar seu desdém. O poderoso barão sem dúvida não queria ver-se incomodado por sua inválida irmã se estava planejando evitar sua responsabilidade e colocar para a moça uma empregada.

—Não te parece algo desumano deixá-la em mãos de uma desconhecida?

—Não te parece algo imprudente provocar minha hostilidade, lady higurashi? —repôs com suave voz revestida de aço.

kagome vacilou enquanto observava a tormenta que se formava nos olhos dele. Tinha-o irritado, um pouco foi uma estupidez. Lorde taisho era um homem perigoso por sua implacável vontade. Ao ver que avançava para ela lentamente, só pôde manter-se firme em seu lugar. Era muito consciente do corpo dele, de suas dimensões, sua força e sua masculinidade.

Deteve-se diante dela e a olhou com dureza. O calor e a intensidade de seus olhos eram desconcertantes. Logo sua voz se reduziu a um murmúrio.

—Está aqui sozinha, no quarto de um famoso libertino. Poderia me comportar de maneira malvada com você e ninguém me acusaria de nada.

Era uma ameaça, mas em certo modo a fez soar como uma promessa sensual. Ainda mais desconcertante foi o modo em que examinou seus seios. Ela sentiu seu olhar como uma carícia tangível, sentiu que seus seios se endureciam como se realmente houvesse tocado.

Ficou imóvel quando coçou a garganta. Conteve a respiração enquanto seu elegante dedo riscava um atalho leve como uma pluma para o vulnerável oco.

—Te perturbo, lady higurashi? —criticou-a brandamente.

—Não... Certamente que não.

—Por que ficou sem fôlego quando toquei sua delicada pele rosada?

Era certo ela tinha ficado sem fôlego e sentia muito calor. Mas se acreditava que podia intimidá-la, estava muito enganado.

kagome ergueu o queixo desafiante e devolveu o olhar.

— acreditava que conseguiria apelar por sua melhor natureza, milord, mas vejo que não as tem.

Lorde Sem sorriu friamente.

—Minha natureza é encantada em depende em que circunstâncias.

—Vi poucas provas disso.

—Apenas me conhece.

Ele seguiu contemplando-a durante uns momentos, mas logo agitou a cabeça como se tivesse recordado onde estava.

—Por muito que desfrute discutindo com você tenho que cumprir com meus compromisso.

kagome soltou um suspiro de frustração. Ele tinha razão. Aquilo não conduzia a nada. Com um peso no coração, fez uma última tentativa para convencê-lo.

—Perguntou o que podia oferecer em troca de devolver os imóveis de meu irmão, milord. Bem, estou disposta a oferecer meus serviços...

«Ah —pensou ele irracionalmente decepcionado ela.

Agora chegamos ao ponto das negociações.»

—Começa a me interessar enormemente.

— Como acompanhante de sua irmã —prosseguiu kagome.

O homem franziu o cenho.

—Como acompanhante?

—Disse que procurava uma para a senhorita sr taisho.

—Me dê uma simples razão pela qual devo confiar o bem-estar de minha irmã a você.

—Porque poderia ajudá-la. Conforme você me disse ela se encontra mal. Tenho entendido que ela não pode sair de seu leito, e que se converteu em uma solitária.

—O que você pode fazer?

-Lidar com as senhoras com problemas de saúde não é uma situação nova para mim. Minha mãe é uma semi-inválida, e é muitas vezes limitada ao seu leito para que eu tenha alguma experiência. Eu poderia dar a sua irmã minha ajuda. Ainda conservo o título de meu marido e sou a filha de um visconde. Poderia ser sua governanta-companheira. inuyasha a examinou tratando de julgar que se tratava de uma estratagema. Embora ela parecesse muito sincera, perguntava-se até que ponto se sacrificaria por sua família. Assentiu lentamente, decidido a comprovar sua resolução.

—Concedo a você o meu valor. Mas me pergunto até onde está disposta a chegar

.—Farei o que possa para salvar a minha família.

—Serio? —Sorriu.

—Bem, tem sorte, querida, encontra-me de aspecto tolerante. Mas tenho em mente um acerto mais íntimo com o que você considera. Farei um trato com você: ofereço-lhe o posto de acompanhante... Mas não de minha irmã, mas sim de mim.

—Eu... Não compreendo.

—Então explicarei com mais clareza: cancelarei a dívida de seu irmão se te converter minha amante.

Por seu aspecto horrorizado se via que estava claramente atônita.

—Não seria para sempre. Só até que cansássemos um do outro. Digamos... Durante o verão?

Ela o olhou com um olhar fixo.

—Não posso acreditar que um homem de sua reputação precise de amante.

Ele encolheu os ombros indiferente.

—Nestes momentos me encontro em época de mudança. O cargo é seu se o desejar.

O que ela desejava era esbofeteá-lo por sua insultante proposta. Não podia estar falando sério... Ou sim?

— Você esta sendo ofensivo, senhor.

Ele se limitou a olhá-la e sorriu lento e cinicamente.

—Vamos querida. Sua aparência de indignação é um pouco exagerada. É você é uma mulher do mundo. Não pretende me fazer acreditar que esteja escandalizada.

Cortou a distância que havia entre eles e levou a mão em seus seios. Ao roçar o mamilo com seus dedos, ela sentiu claramente o impacto sensual através da malha de seu vestido. O atrevimento do gesto a alarmou tanto como a fogosa sensação que sentiu

kagome exalou um fundo suspiro e retrocedeu um passo a uma distância mais segura.

Lorde Sem exibiu um sorriso cortês e triunfal. A ligeira curva de seus lábios irradiava encanto varonil. kagome podia compreender perfeitamente que conquistasse legiões de mulheres. As teria cativado em incontável número com aquele sorriso perverso e sensual.

—De modo que recusa minha oferta? —murmurou, embora fosse evidente que imaginava ter ganhado.

—Não disse isso! —replicou ela bruscamente.

—O que diz então?

—Eu... Considerarei.

—Bem, considere logo, querida. Mas vou fazer uma valiosa advertência. Se negociar comigo, faz-o com o diabo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cruzaram olhares, desafiantes.

—É um preço muito elevado, encanto? —perguntou inuyaha com doçura.

kagome engoliu a saliva diante daquela pergunta. O que ele sugeria arruinaria sua reputação. Mas seria essa ruína um preço excessivo para salvar sua família?

—O que... Exigiria que eu fizesse na qualidade de sua amante? —perguntou tratando de ganhar tempo.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Não pode imaginar?

—Suponho que espera que tenhamos... Relações carnais.

—Sim, é o certo. —Curvou a boca com seco regozijo.

— Mas acredito que suas obrigações não serão muito pesadas. Visitarei seu leito sempre que o deseje como é natural, e você deve aprender a me agradar.

—É provável que te decepcione. Não tenho talento nesse terreno.

—Não saberei até que não a tenha debaixo de mim.

Embora suas palavras audaciosas a deixavam sem fôlego, seus contínuos intentos de intimidá-la só a enfureciam.

—Não tenho experiência como amante, só como esposa. Minha única... Intimidade com um homem foi com meu marido. E essa parte do matrimônio me resultou... Em extremo desagrado. Certamente, não posso compreender que seu gênero considere tão grato a luxúria.

Ao finalizar, seu tom era depreciativo e mordaz. Entretanto inuyasha não conseguiu descobri se estava zangada com ele, ou com seu falecido marido ou com os homens em geral.

—Mas conforme se diz seu marido era um caipira. E segundo você mesma admitiu, nunca desfrutou de um amante adequado. Com o risco de parecer imodesto, sou bastante perito para ensinar o que precise saber. Acredito poder afirmar com toda confiança que desfrutará com educação.

kagome elevou o queixo com ar majestoso.

—Como acredita ser possível adivinhar se eu desfrutei ou não? Não sabe nada de mim.

—Mas conheço as mulheres, querida. E compreendo os prazeres da carne. Não pode ser você tão diferente da maioria de seu sexo. Uma noite em meus braços e a terei tremendo por mim.

—Tinha razão, milord. É um arrogante diabo.

Ele sorriu.

—Seus crimes são múltiplos.

Ao ver que ela ficara em silêncio, inuyasha a examinou com curiosidade perguntando se sua depreciativa altivez era uma farsa. Se estivesse fingindo incompetência com o fim de excitar seu interesse, sua tática estava funcionando. Não podia recordar a última vez que havia me sentido tão excitado com a simples presença de uma mulher.

E por que vacilaria ela em aceitar sua oferta tão generosa? Nenhuma amante, por magnífica que fosse, valia cem mil libras, e estava dando a ela tanto a oportunidade de resgatar aquela soma enorme como de salvar a seu desprezível irmão. Seria uma tola se negasse.

Duvidava que kagome higurashi fosse uma tola. Era evidente que estava acostumada ao escândalo, e que devia ser perita, sofisticada e o bastante mundana para utilizar seu corpo a fim de conseguir seus objetivos; como tantas ambiciosas e superficiais belezas que conhecia.

Supunha que também era possível que realmente fora fria e insensível incapaz de verdadeira paixão. Do mesmo modo, podiam impulsioná-la o orgulho ou o temor. Seria natural aquela cautela e a vulnerável expressão de seus negros olhos?

—Teme-me, lady higurashi? —perguntou ele muito gravemente.

—Considerando quando se trata de você, seria muito imprudente por minha parte não, não temer a um homem que nenhuma regra é sagrada e de que nenhuma mulher se acha a salvo.

—Não tem razões para ter medo de mim.

—Disse o lobo ao cordeiro.

Ele sorriu diante de sua afiada língua. Era singularmente refrescante encontrar uma beleza enérgica que não temesse por expressar-se com liberdade.

Com ar despreocupado inuyasha foi para o aparador e procurou algo em uma gaveta. Retirou um baralho de cartas que mostrou a ela.

—Rogo que se acalme milady. Não sou nenhum lobo, mas como tinha dito, sou um jogador, por isso te proponho lhe dar uma oportunidade esportiva. Ambos tiraremos uma carta, e ganhará à maior. Se resultar vitoriosa, perdôo em troca de nada a dívida de seu irmão; se perder será minha amante durante este verão.

Ela o olhou com olhos muito abertos e com expressão insegura. inuyasha imaginou que podia ver-se em suas brilhantes profundidades ainda do outro lado da sala.

—O que me responde milady?

kagome fechou os olhos enquanto lutava com o impossível dilema. Era escandaloso comercializar com sua honra em um desesperado meio de conseguir a ajuda de taisho. Já s tinha se vendido uma vez, em matrimônio, e tinha jurado não voltar a fazê-lo jamais.

Não obstante, seria mais repugnante entregar seu corpo aquele homem do que o tinha sido em seu matrimônio? Muitas mulheres saltariam de contentamento diante da oportunidade de compartilhar o leito de inuyasha taisho. Possuía uma reputação legendária nas relações sexuais. As mulheres o encontravam inegavelmente desejável... E ela não era diferente. Que Deus a ajudasse.

Inclusive ele estava oferecendo uma oportunidade para triunfar. Na realidade, podia ganhar. Mas e se perdesse? Sua reputação se veria arruinada.

Aquela proposta era desonrosa, inclusive cruel. Mas sua paixão era o preço que ele pedia por concordar com sua misericórdia. E para proteger sua família de sua cólera, ela negociaria com o diabo.

—Deixa-me uma pequena escolha —respondeu em tom firme e sem inflexões.

Reconheceu á favor dele que não mostrava nenhum regozijo.

—Faça as honras. Baralhe as cartas e primeiro saque a sua.

kagome avançou contra gosto para ele e aceitou o baralho. Tinha jogado whist e às centenas o suficiente para baralhar com competência, mas suas mãos tremiam, e a tarefa custou alguns momentos.

—Escolha sua carta, querida —a animou lorde Sem.

Ela estendeu o baralho sobre a mesa e tirou uma carta que voltou para cima. Uma sota de corações. A esperança alagou seu peito. Era possível que uma sota superasse ao contrário. kagome conteve o fôlego, sentindo os batimentos de seu coração.

Lorde taisho escolheu então sua carta e a virou com seus dedos largos e elegantes.

kagome ficou olhando o rei de espadas, incapaz de ocultar seu desespero: tinha perdido.

—Ainda está em tempo de trocar de idéia —murmurou ele.

Curiosamente, ele dava uma última oportunidade de retirar-se. Ela negou estupefata. Cumpriria o acordo.

—Fechamos então o trato?

kagome exalou um suspiro controlado esforçando-se por manter-se serena. Não era uma covarde. E sua família estaria salva. Tinha que conformar-se com isso.

Certamente, sua salvação era muito mais do que se atreveu a esperar quando foi implorar diante de lorde Sem.

—Sim, aceito.

Sobressaltou-se quando ele levantou lentamente a mão para tocar sua bochecha. Fez o que pôde para não estremecer.

—kagome. —taisho pronunciou seu nome com suavidade, em um tom que era como uma carícia.

Ela elevou o olhar e seus olhos se encontraram por um segundo.

—Honra-me com um beijo para selar nosso acordo?

kagome olhou seus lábios. Tinha uma formosa boca, pensou de modo impróprio. Sentiu que o pulso se acelerava de modo perigoso.

Ficou rígida enquanto ele se inclinava ligeiramente para posar sua boca com delicadeza sobre a dela. Foi de leve o roçar sua carne contra carne dele, apenas isso e, entretanto ela o sentiu como se formasse uma marca candente. Estremeceu sem poder evitar.

Quando ele levantou a cabeça, ela pôde ler a satisfação em seus olhos cinza.

—Foi tão difícil?

—Suponho que não —reconheceu sombria.

Com gesto descuidado, inuyasha deu um toque na gola de sua capa.

—Deve esta sentindo calor com tanta roupa, querida. Não necessita disto, verdade?

Expressava-se com voz rouca, como uma suave carícia.

Ela o olhou confusa incapaz de compreender a pergunta.

—Tiraria a capa por mim?

—por quê?

—Porque desejo verte.

inuyasha devia ter percebido que ela sentia crescer o alarme em seu interior. Olhou-a fixamente.

—Faço-te uma promessa, kagome. Não farei nada contra sua vontade. Dou-te minha palavra.

Ela não sabia se podia acreditar, se podia confiar nas promessas de um famoso libertino, mas na realidade fazia pouca diferença. inuyasha tinha pagado pelo privilégio de despi-la se o desejava.

Com os dedos tremendo, desabotoou os botões de sua capa. Ao ver que duvidava, ele agarrou o objeto de seus ombros e a deixou brandamente sobre a mesa.

—Confesso minha decepção —murmurou enquanto examinava seu singelo vestido de lã merina cor castanha.

—Prefiro muito mais o traje que levava ontem à noite. Este não faz justiça a sua formosa silhueta, embora destaque a rica cor de seus olhos. Vêem, sente-se comigo um momento

—acrescentou.

Agarrou-a pelas mãos e a conduziu a espreguiçadeira. Ela se esforçou por não resistir, enquanto ele fazia com que se sentasse a seu lado com a fria segurança daquele que indevidamente se sentia como ela. kagome se sentou rígida, conteve o fôlego e sentiu que seu coração pulsava agitado. Proporia seduzi-la ali mesmo, naquele momento?

O rosto do barão estava perto do seu de modo inquietante. Encontrou-se olhando sua boca, aquela boca incrivelmente sensual e de formosa forma.

inuyasha advertiu aonde dirigia seu olhar, e se sentiu excitado. Não fez movimento algum para tocá-la.

Reconhecia sinceramente que a desejava, mas era muito ariscado, uma ação precipitada. Alegrava-se de ter ganhado a aposta, e não pela enorme soma que se achava em jogo.

Era bastante rico para não sentir falta de sequer uma quantidade tão elevada. Mas agora teria a oportunidade de explorar as ocultas profundidades daquela mulher intrigante e enérgica.

Seu instinto dizia que ela não estava comportando com fingimento. Tinha medo... E era muito vulnerável. Suspeitava que alguém a tinha ferido gravemente.

Teria que utilizar até o último extremo do controle que possuía para avançar devagar com ela, para aguardar até que respondesse com liberdade. Entretanto, o tesouro que descobriria no final valeria apena o esforço.

Não podia permitir que partisse então; não até que começasse sua campanha para vencer o temor que inspirava ganhar sua confiança. Uma vez longe de sua presença, ela só se atormentaria com sombrias imaginações, representando em sua mente como um monstro malvado.

Não, desejava que ela provasse um pingo do prazer que podia lhe dar, de modo que começasse a ver que, em realidade, não era tão temível.

O doce aroma de kagome invadiu seu olfato, mas com férreo domínio se obrigou a controlar seus desejos.

—Quer me olhar, querida?

Ela acessou a contra gosto e ele prosseguiu naquele tom que a desarmava.

—acredita em mim, um libertino, sei. Mas sou um monstro?

—Eu... Não te conheço o bastante para emitir tal julgamento.

Ele sorriu.

—Certo. Sou igual a você, nunca enfrentei uma circunstância tão particular. Teremos que improvisar.

kagome não podia desviar o olhar: havia algo quente e tenro nos olhos dele que acalmava seu pânico.

—Queria voltar a te beijar. Negaria-me um beijo?

Ela sentiu pulsar seu pulso com força em sua garganta.

—Dá-me alguma opção, milord?

—Claro que sim. A escolha sempre será tua.

kagome esquadrinhou seu rosto em busca de sinais de engano, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Ele tinha prometido não tomá-la contra sua vontade. Talvez tivesse sido sincero.

Ao ver que não respondia, acariciou de novo a bochecha.

—Tem uma pele suave como a seda.

Passou o polegar pela sua boca em um toque persistente e provocador. Ela desejava mover-se, fugir de sua inquietante proximidade, mas se sentia cativada pela intensidade de seu olhar, pela poderosa sexualidade que emanava dele.

inuyasha colocou os dedos pelos lábios úmidos e separados, provocando um estremecimento de ardente sensação.

—O que responde, doce kagome? —Inclinou o rosto da moça para ele.

—Me beijará?

Sua voz acariciava seus sentidos como veludo, debilitando suas defesas. Tinha a firme necessidade de proteger-se daquele homem e, entretanto... Desejava que não deixasse de tocá-la.

—Sim... — murmurou com apenas um sussurro.

Foi suficiente. taisho agarrou ela pelo rosto com suavidade, com infinita ternura. kagome observou encantada como suas negras pestanas escureciam seus sensuais olhos. Seu fôlego escorregou quente contra os lábios dela e logo sua boca se posou na de kagome com a lenta e segura pressão da experiência.

Sentiu-se assaltada por uma cálida onda de sentimentos. O beijo era um lânguido e íntimo conhecimento de sua boca que roubava sua respiração. Ao ver que ela não protestava, inuyasha introduziu a língua entre seus dentes em uma sensual invasão.

O sabor dele era adorável. Ela pressionou ligeiramente o peito do homem com as mãos embora, na realidade, não desejava impedi-lo. Sentiu a consistência de seus firmes músculos sob os dedos, o calor de seu potente peito, e percebeu o aroma excitante que ele tinha, quente e almiscarado.

Sua língua brincava em uma dança lenta e erótica enquanto prosseguia o macio toque com os dedos. kagome sentiu vagamente que voltava a acariciar com suave delicadeza seu rosto, sua nua clavícula, seu ombro...

Um momento depois curvava seus largos dedos sobre o decote quadrado de seu vestido. Ela ficou em tensão quando ele empurrou o sutiã para baixo, deixando descoberto o pleno e redondo contorno de seus seios sobre sua camisa e espartilho. Como se achasse uma grande distancia, ouviu ele murmurar:

—Não tema, anjo...

O insinuante murmúrio de sua voz rouca tranqüilizou seu alarme.

taisho inclinou lentamente a cabeça, seguiu com seus lábios o caminho que tinham percorrido seus dedos, e suas suaves carícias a enfeitiçaram. Agitou-se tremendo enquanto ele baixava sua camisa. Sentiu o suave roçar de sua respiração sobre seu seio... E de repente ficou rígida. Ele se propôs beijar seus seios nus!

Ficou sem fôlego, pelas primitivas sensações que despertava nela. Exalou um suspiro ao ver que ele sugava seu seio. Não pôde evitar a vergonhosa sensação em seus seios, o descarado calor que se retorcia nela e, não obstante... Descobrimento que desejava que ele os beijasse.

Quando o homem roçou com sua língua o sensível mamilo, kagome se estremeceu, mas não de dor. Excitada com a resposta que pulsava entre suas coxas a sobressaltou e a fez tremer. Ele percorreu com agilidade a suave e cheia carne do seio dela com seus lábios, capturando a provocadora cúpula. kagome se estremeceu diante de tão descarada sensualidade.

inuyasha seguiu excitando-a, brincando com o tenso botão com sua aveludada e vermelha língua, chupando brandamente com sua boca quente. kagome se curvou para ele aturdida, desejando o abrasador prazer que acendia em seu corpo.

Gemeu brandamente diante de sua tentadora e endiabrada bruxaria. Para ouvi-la, ele deixou de saborear seu mamilo e de repente voltou a centrar-se em sua boca com um beijo quente e ávido cuja inesperada fúria provocou em kagome um seco e fundo gemido que veio da profundidade de sua garganta.

Apoiou de modo involuntário as mãos contra os ombros de taisho. Logo, subitamente, o feitiço se rompeu e, de repente, lorde Sem pareceu pensar melhor e, de modo inexplicável, interrompeu o beijo.

Oprimiu sua testa contra a dela com brutalidade e soltou uma áspera gargalhada, como se se esforçasse por recuperar sua força de vontade. Uma quebra de onda de decepção invadiu kagome. Ela não tinha desejado que aquilo conclui-se e, ao parecer, tampouco ele.

taisho inspirou profundamente, mas sua voz rouca surgiu com um tom frio.

—Me perdoe. Por um momento me deixei levar.

Seu formoso rosto lhe chegou em um suave ponto de vista. kagome o olhou entre a consternação e o desejo. Nunca tinha experimentado tão primária sensação de um simples beijo.

—Acredito que subestima muito seus encantos, querida. Se pode me excitar sem tentá-lo, não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que será capaz.

kagome sentiu uma onda de vergonha com uma desconcertante e inexplicável resposta que ele tinha obtido dela. Só uma rameira podia desejar semelhante homem.

Era impossível recuperar de repente seus sentidos, mas fez um esforço para recuperar seu autodomínio. Não pôde olhar lorde taisho enquanto batalhava com seu desordenado sutiã nem quando retirou brandamente as mãos para o lado e, com solicitude, ajudou-a a cobrir seus seios nus.

kagome aceitou sua ajuda a contra gosto. Devia agradecer por abandonar seus abraços antes que chegasse muito longe, porque ela não teria sido incapaz de resistir. Teria deixado que continuasse e teria entregue o que ele tivesse pedido.

Entretanto, taisho deveria ter percebido seu desconforto, porque se levantou de seu assento e se distanciou.

—Possivelmente deveríamos discutir os detalhes de nosso acordo —disse com ar despreocupado.

Partirei para o campo esta semana, assim que possa contratar uma acompanhante para minha irmã. Eu gostaria que viesse comigo.

kagome se esforçou por devolver sua atenção à questão que debatia entre eles. Tinha aceitado ser a amante de lorde taisho.

—Onde te propõe que eu viva? —Perguntou em voz baixa, embora fosse relutante considerar um passo tão irrevogável.

—Posso te instalar em uma casa conveniente numa distancia de minha casa.

Ao vê-la vacilar, sorriu com cinismo.

—Certamente, facilitarei pra você carruagem e cavalos e assumirei qualquer outro gasto.

kagome compreendeu que ele acreditava que ela estava negociando para obter maior remuneração.

—Não me preocupava ter uma carruagem, milord.

—Não?

—Pensava nas aparências. Se me facilitar uma casa e uma carruagem, todo mundo saberá que sou seu amante.

—Assim imagino —murmurou taisho cauteloso.— É o sistema habitual nestes casos. Mas se tiver alguma sugestão melhor, estou disposto a escutá-la.

—Não devo considerar unicamente minha reputação, mas também a de minhas irmãs. Elas tão somente sofreriam talvez de modo irreparável, por minha causa... Em relação á você.

Quando ele a olhou, seus olhos tinham perdido o calor.

—Já deseja renegar o nosso trato, anjo? Se for assim ainda não é tarde para que mude de idéia. Só tem que sair por essa porta.

—Não tenho intenção de mudar, milord, mas queria repetir minha anterior oferta. Estou disposta a servir de acompanhante de sua irmã. Isso facilitaria uma desculpa, embora tenha, minha presença sempre perto de você.

E acredito que poderia ser de verdadeira ajuda.

inuyasha franziu a testa, mas conteve sua primeira inclinação em desprezar a oferta final. Era certo que tinha estado procurando urgentemente uma acompanhante para a rim, mas confiava em silenciar o mais possível o escândalo de sua fuga. Com sua mente propunha contratar a mais respeitável e estrita governanta que pudesse encontrar, com uma reputação impecável. Não uma mulher mundana, poderia resultar mais simpática e aceitável para a rim em suas circunstâncias. E kagome higurashi

—Não estou seguro de que compreenda as dificuldades a que te enfrentaria —disse cético.

— rim está completamente prostrada no leito. Sofre paralisia assim como desespero. Atuar como sua acompanhante requer a paciência de uma Santa.

—Compreendo milord, e te asseguro que aprendi a ter paciência com minha experiência. Como te disse, tenho experiência de cuidar de minha mãe, assim como de minhas irmãs.

—Acrescentou. — Se resultar em algum consolo para você, eu gostaria de tratar de reparar o erro de meu irmão.

inuyasha foi para a janela e contemplou a elegante avenida que ficava em frente a sua mansão londrina. Sua irmã era a única coisa que ele havia realmente de bom no mundo. Entretanto, tinha falhado confiando sua educação à mercê de serventes. Gostaria de tratar de compensá-la por seus anos de descuido. E faria tudo, todo o possível por ajudá-la a recuperar-se de seu destruidor acidente.

Talvez a encantadora lady higurashi tivesse razão. Possivelmente pudesse ser realmente capaz de ajudar rim. E se conseguisse salvar sua reputação naquele processo, seria melhor. Não podia censurá-la porque desejasse proteger suas irmãs. Sendo honrado consigo mesmo, sua disposição de defender sua família, inclusive a custa de um grande sacrifício pessoal, era a principal razão que o atraía para ela.

—Suponho que poderíamos fazer uma prova —disse lentamente,

— Pode permanecer em Rosewood como acompanhante de rim durante o período de prova, talvez uma semana ou duas. Se descobrirmos que não funciona, sempre poderemos trocar o acordo.

kagome suspirou instintivamente. Se pudesse esconder uma vergonhosa relação com Lorde Sem depois da decorosa aparência de acompanhante, conservaria pelo menos sua reputação.

—Naturalmente, o melhor seria ocultar o fato de que é a irmã de kazumi

—acrescentou ele depois de pensar uns momentos.

—Sem dúvida rim não necessita que recordemos ao causador de sua desgraça.

—Certamente. Mas não acredito que esteja à par de meu parentesco com ele. souta diz que nunca falaram de sua família com detalhe e meu sobrenome de casada é diferente do dele. Não é o bastante, alguns de seus vizinhos poderiam estabelecer a relação e dizer a ela.

—Não teriam oportunidade —repôs taisho.—rim está prostrada no leito e se nega a receber alguém.

—Talvez então poderia dizer simplesmente que sou uma viúva e que estou a procurar um emprego.

Observou que taisho consultava o relógio de bronze dourado que havia sobre no suporte da chaminé.

—Isto me recorda... Que chego tarde à entrevista com a agência de emprego onde me têm preparadas várias candidatas para que as examine. Dispunha-me a sair quando chegou.

Ela o olhou com a testa franzida.

—Acreditei que havia dito que tinha uma entrevista com o alfaiate.

—Admito que procurei um subterfúgio.

—Faz-o freqüentemente?

Ele esboçou um seco sorriso, não isenta de um natural encanto varonil.

—Não desejava cobrir sua firme opinião sobre mim como libertino.

Incapaz de se permitir seguir sentindo-se enfeitiçada por aquele homem, kagome compreendeu que tinha chegado o momento de despedir-se.

—Rogo-te porque não me demore por mais tempo —disse, enquanto ficava em pé.

—Chamarei um criado para que te acompanhe —ofereceu ele.

—Posso encontrar perfeitamente a saída, milord.

—Dadas as circunstâncias acredito que poderíamos prescindir dos títulos, não te parece? Meu nome é inuyasha.

—Muito bem..., inuyasha.

—Eu gosto desse som em seus lábios.

Ela desenhou um penetrante sorriso ante seu tom provocador. taisho recordava intencionadamente sua recente intimidade.

A seguir passou um pensamento por sua cabeça, pois não desejava evocar o sabor do beijo recebido nem a sensação da boca quente em seus seios. Tal sensual comportamento era impróprio dela. Nunca, nenhuma só vez, tinha sido excitada por seu marido durante seu interminável ano de matrimônio. As relações carnais tinham sido um dever em extremo desagradável. E estava segura de que resultaria a ela igual entregar-se a um libertino dissoluto como lorde Sem, por muito perito que fosse nas artes amorosas e encantador com o sexo débil.

Sua mente estava tão ocupada enquanto se dispunha a recolher sua capa que quando ele chegou atrás dela se estremeceu.

—Tranqüila, querida —murmurou em um tom que podia ter utilizado para acalmar a uma égua assustada.

Aceitou a contra gosto sua ajuda para ajudá-la, e quando taisho, com as mãos ligeiramente apoiadas em seus ombros, fez-a voltar-se para enfrentar a ele ficou tensa.

Desejava fugir, escapar de sua entristecedora proximidade, mas não permitiu afastar-se. Em lugar disso ficou olhando-a, cativando-a com seus penetrantes olhos.

—Tenha a segurança de que não tento te causar danos, kagome —murmurou brandamente.—Só vou seduzir te.

kagome se sentiu avermelhar. Tinha poucas dúvidas de que ia causar danos,mas seduzi-la era a mesma coisa. Lorde taisho era um homem audazmente sensual, perigoso e fascinante.

Temia que todo aquilo resultasse em sua ruína.

Perguntou se pediria outro beijo ou algo pior, mas felizmente a soltou. Ela escapou sem responder.

Ao ficar só, inuyasha retornou à janela e observou pensativo. Ao cabo de uns momentos viu sair da casa lady higurashi e descer pela escada principal com o capuz cobrindo o rosto para proteger seu anonimato.

O condutor a ajudou a subir na carruagem e logo se situou na frente e pôs o veículo em movimento. Entretanto, muito depois o veículo se perdeu de vista, inuyasha seguia em seu posto com expressão pensativa e uma estranha confusão em seus pensamentos.

Em que confusão se colocou? Não era seu propósito que os acontecimentos se desenvolvessem daquele modo. Á última coisa que necessitava nesses momentos era uma amante que complicasse sua vida. E, certamente, ainda menos a resolvida e receosa irmã mais velha do homem a quem tinha jurado destruir.

Tinha dado à dama todas as oportunidades de desistir de sua oferta esperando que ela voltasse atrás de sua escandalosa proposição. Contudo, devia confessar seu prazer diante a perspectiva de que ela cumprisse a aposta.

inuyasha agitou a cabeça atônito. Quando foi a última vez que havia sentido tal prazer? A última vez que seu pulso se acelerou diante do pensamento de ter a uma mulher em seus braços tal como acontecia com a kagome higurashi

—Uma eternidade —murmurou para si.

Fazia uma eternidade desde que alguém tinha causado tal impressão a ele, e se tal coisa tinha acontecido. Tinha saboreado os encantos das mais formosas mulheres da Europa e nenhuma o tinha intrigado tanto como kagome higurashi com sua combinação de desafio, vulnerabilidade e beleza. Resultava notável o anseia que despertava nele tão facilmente.

Fechou um momento os olhos enquanto recordava o sabor dela, a deliciosa sensação de seus delicados seios, tensos com seu contato... E sua própria selvagem reação. Um simples abraço o tinha excitado de modo irracional. Quase tinha perdido a cabeça, e seu sangue se tornou denso e quente. Inclusive a lembrança lhe afetava naqueles momentos.

inuyasha se excitou enquanto fogosas imagens da mulher flutuavam diante de seus olhos e de sua mente. Imaginava ela nua em sua cama, exuberante e sensual, dobrando-se de tanto ele explorava os mistérios de seu corpo de seda...

Aquela imagem sensual o avivou.

—Tome cuidado —murmurou entre dentes. E apertou com energia a boca numa repentina e dolorosa inflamação.

Mas sua inesperada excitação tinha uma explicação plausível. Fazia semanas que não desfrutava de uma mulher... Passou semanas em sua casa rural em Warwickshire cuidando de sua entrevada irmã. Não estava acostumado à abstinência. A deliciosa Cisne Prateado tinha sido o último corpo quente que o tinha acompanhado em sua cama, depois de uma prolongada sucessão de corpos quentes, se tinha visto obrigado a abandoná-la bruscamente quando recebeu a notícia da desventurada queda de sua irmã.

Como desculpa, deu ordens a seu secretário de que enviasse à atriz uma gargantilha de esmeraldas que combinava com o bracelete que já tinha entregue a ela antes, e uma delicada nota insinuando que deveria encontrar outro protetor. Ele não tinha tido a oportunidade —ou francamente o desejo— de tocar a outra mulher até que tinha chegado sua encantadora visita daquela manhã.

De novo seus pensamentos pediam a Vankagome higurashi. inuyasha se retirou bruscamente da janela e apertou com energia a campainha para chamar seu secretário.

«Que diabos têm de tão especial nela?» O que encontrara de tão provocador na dama,e tão atrativa, em especial considerando que o evidente desagrado —possivelmente o temor

— que ela sentia para ele era pouco menos que irracional?

Mas a desejava. E se propunha tê-la.

Reconheceu que seus motivos não eram especialmente nobres. Seu primeiro impulso básico tinha sido prejudicar a irmã de kazumi assim como ele mesmo se viu prejudicado. Obrigar lady higurashi a lhe servir de amante seria uma adequada —embora incompleta vingança.

Mas isso tinha sido antes de beijá-la, de saboreá-la...

inuyasha franziu o sobrecenho perguntando-se por que de repente remoia sua consciência. Devia realmente sentir arrependimento? Diante o pedido dela tinha renunciado a uma fortuna e à oportunidade de destruir o sedutor de sua irmã. E, em que pese a sua relutância, ela tinha negociado como uma cortesã, comercializando seu corpo pela oportunidade de salvar a sua família.

As concessões dele tinham sido mais que generosas.

E embora estivesse mais que desejoso em seduzi-la, não tinha intenção de obrigá-la a compartilhar sua cama. Em primeiro lugar a aparência dos olhos de seu irmão, era muito mais importante que a ruína real da reputação de kagome. Por muito dissoluto e imprudente que fora o jovem kazumi, não desfrutaria com a idéia de que sua irmã desempenhasse o papel de amante.

Por um segundo refletiu que ele nunca tinha que esforçar-se em seus cuidados a nenhuma fêmea. Estava seguro de que conseguiria transformar a aversão dela em encantamento, sua reticência em voluntária rendição.

E isso converteu de repente para ele em algo de vital importância.

Desejava sua entrega, seu perfeito corpo quente e disponível sob o seu. Desejava ouvir seu nome tremendo nos lábios dela. Desejava-a...

Certamente que haveria dificuldades segundo o insólito acordo que tinham tomado, vivendo ela em sua casa isolada junto de sua jovem irmã, inocente e inválida. Certamente, ele não poderia anunciar que ela era sua amante. Na realidade, sua sedução seria mais complexa que qualquer relação em que embarcou antes. Mas todos seus instintos lhe diziam que o esforço valeria a pena

—Realmente é um prêmio que vale a pena ganhar, meu anjo.

inuyasha curvou sua boca em um semi-sorriso. Não tinha dúvida alguma de que haveria uma batalha de vontades entre ambos. Mas esperava ansioso o desafio de infiltrar-se na armadura defensiva da encantada kagome

Encontraria supremo prazer em ensinar a satisfazer os desejos de um homem... E em satisfazer a si mesmo.


End file.
